It s not goodbye
by Tayler-FZ
Summary: No era un adiós nunca lo fue, Aarón continuo su vida y dos años después ella volvió a el, no de la manera esperada pero lo hizo, porque lo adioses no existen, porque el de Aarón Hotchener y Emily Prentiss no era un adiós porque nunca lo fue. Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Mayo: "Emily Prentiss & Aaron Hotchner" del foro Mentes Criminales: Unidad de Análisis de Conducta.


**Disclaimer**

 _Criminal minds no me pertence_

 _hago esta historia sin fines de lucro_

 **AVISO**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Mayo: "Emily Prentiss & Aaron Hotchner" del foro Mentes Criminales: Unidad de Análisis de Conducta._

* * *

 _Siempre eh oido que los finales tambien son un comienzo, me gustaria creer que es verdad_

 _Emily Prentiss_

Así que te vas-la suave voz de Dilan Tayler, inundo el silencio del departamento, Emily suspiro, cualquier persona se abría asustado pero ella no, ella reconocería esos pasos en cualquier lugar y que decir de esa voz.

-Dilan- dijo dando la vuelta- No sabía que habías regresado- le dijo señalando la ropa de la castaña, que en ese momento aun llevaba un uniforme de la marina.

-Acabo de regresar y me eh pasado por la oficina, y lo primero que me encuentro es tu escritorio casi vacío- le recrimino, mientras se acercaba al bar a servirse una copa de vino.

-Acepte el puesto que Clyde me ofrecio – le dijo- es una buena oportunidad, una buena paga, sere líder de unidad.

-Y lo mejor, estas suficientemente lejos para evitarlo-le dijo en tono sarcástico mientras que Emily rodaba los ojos.

-Tayler, ya hemos hablado de esto- le dijo ella acercándosele a la joven.-Que tal Somalia?

-No me cambies el tema, pero el rescate a sido un exito-le contesto, mientras volvía a llenar su copa y caminaba por el apartamento- Hay tantas cosas…

-Dímelo-Prentiss prefería mil veces preguntar a no hacerlo, de cualquier manera la ojiverde se lo diría pero no de la mejor manera.

\- Emily, me entrenaste, me enseñaste a perfilar, pero no me dijiste como despedirme Joder-Aventó el vaso contra una pared y este se hizo añicos casi al instante, mientras que se volteaba y tomaba otro.- No quiero que te vayas pero no puedo hacer que te quedes…

-Dill…

-Déjame terminar, no quiero que te vayas pero tampoco quiero que te quedes,ok, se escucha estúpido pero asi es, no haces nada que no quieras, pero me aterra que solo te vayas para huir o que solo te quedes porque yo te lo pido, quiero que vayas, en verdad lo quiero, pero no puedes huir siempre del amor, no de el y menos de Aarón.

-Lo dices tu, y Spencer?-le dijo ella.

-Spencer nada, tu estas huyendo, yo sigo aqui-le recordó

-No estoy huyendo- le susurro más para ella misma que para la joven.

-Puedes mentirme a mí, al equipo, incluso a Hotch pero no a ti-dijo de una manera suave, mientras seguía paseándose por el departamento, que estaba lleno de cajas, dejando a Prentiss en silencio.-Deberias ir a verlo-le dijo de pronto.

* * *

 _Eres un idiota- le había dicho Dave- Eso dirá Dilan en cuanto regrese- dijo el viejo levantando los hombros ante la corta mirada que Hotch le dedico, para después volver a mirar su expediente_

 _-Como porque diría eso?-le pregunto sin apartar la vista de los expedientes._

 _-Como porque lo eres- le respondio el viejo perfilador mientras le pasaba un vaso de wiski y se sentabaa, Hotch levanto la vista y negó con la cabeza._

 _-Anda toma, Erín no dirá nada- Le convenció el gran David Rossi_

 _-Si te la sigues tirando, no lo hara- respondio Hotch mientras tomaba un pequeño trago, para después volver a poner su vista en los expedientes, Rossi sonrio._

 _-Pues claro- dijo mientras que Hotch hacia un gran esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos._ \- Y _continuando mi joven amigo, en verdad dejaras que se vaya?-le pregunto,_

 _-Es un buen elemento, siempre lo ha sido y todos la extrañaremos, pero una oportunidad como esa solo ocurre una vez- respondió Hotch acomodando su corbata y cerrando el expediente._

 _-Definitivamente eres un idiota, deberías llamarla- dijo Dave mientras que se levantaba y salía no sin antes decir- Vete a casa, a Erín no le gustara que estés tomando en la oficina._

Hotch había llegado a casa media hora después de esa charla con su amigo, estaba sentado en el sofá del salón con la corbata casi desecha, Jack ni siquiera estaba en casa y ahora se dedicaba a ver como llovía, mientras más le daba vueltas al asunto, se preguntaba si debía llamar a _Emily_ , se levantó y tomo las llaves del coche, no, no la llamaría iría a verla, pero se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta, no esperaba ver a esa persona ahí.No a ella.

* * *

Segundos, minutos o horas no lo sabían solo estaban parados en la entrada viéndose, mientras que ella temblaba ligeramente por lo mojada que estaba y negaba con la cabeza, había sido una mala idea.

-No debí venir- dijo para después darse la vuelta e irse pero el la detuvo.

-Emily- susurro- Entra- se hizo a un lado y ella asintió mientras le obedecia y entraba a la casa , se sentaron y cada quien se perdió en sus pensamientos, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Tayler a regresado-le comento, mientras el asentia, no habia visto a la chica pero suponía que estaba bien.

-Te ha ido a ver-le pregunto aunque parecía mas una afirmación, ella asintió- Al parecer el rescate fue un éxito.-Susurro

-Si lo fue-respondio Emily- Solo quería despedirme de ti- dijo ella levantándose, el la siguió mientras se acercaba.

-Estas segura de esto?-le pregunto el, mientras que la duda por un momento atravesaba los ojos de ella, pero se esfumo tan pronto como llego y ella asintió fervientemente.-Te hecharemos de menos… yo te echare de menos- le susurro mientras se acercaba mas.

-Aarón…

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas Em- dijo, no sabia porque pero sospechaba que todos se lo habían dicho, el se habia mantenido en silencio, pero por primera vez lo expresaba en voz alta, y la verdad lo golpeo: el tampoco quería que ella se fuera.

-Es un buen puesto-le recordó ella, mientras que el asentía.

-Lo se, pero eso no me da tanto consuelo como quisiera-le acaricio la cara mientras que ella se acercaba y en un instante, se estaban besando. Suave y lentamente se estaban besando, en todos esos años ambos lo desearon pero se negaron. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y después el le dijo

-Tenía que hacerlo, un día cariño regresaras a mi- ella asintió y finalmente se abrazaron y asi permanecieron.

-No es un adiós- le susurro ella al oído

-Nunca lo ha sido Emily, algún día el tiempo estará de nuestra parte y no abra lágrimas que derramar-Le susurro mientras le secaba la lagrima traicionera a Prentiss- no es un adiós cariño. No lo fue antes y no lo es ahora.

-Siempre volveré a ti.-le dijo ella.

Una semana después Emily Prentiss tomo un vuelo a Londres, no miro atrás, no era un adiós nunca lo fue, Aarón continuo su vida y dos años después ella volvió a el, no de la manera esperada pero lo hizo, porque lo adioses no existen, porque el de Aarón Hotchener y Emily Prentiss no era un adiós porque nunca lo fue.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aqui llega, espero que les gustara y espero sus un OC porque me parecio que era lo mejor, nadie le hubiera dicho a Emily que buscara a Hotch mas que Rossi pero el estaba ocupado con Aron entonces, lo pense un poquito y me salio esa chica. Espero sus cometarios. Y si llegarons hasta aqui Gracias.**


End file.
